Thorn Harvestar
Thorn Harvestar is the deuteragonist of the original series and a minor character in the second. Fone Bone developed a crush on her from the moment they met and the two are best friends. She lived with Gran'ma Ben at her farm for twelve years after leaving Atheia and returns to her birthplace in Treasure Hunters. In Eyes of the Storm, she is revealed to be the heir to the Athiean throne, and she takes the throne in the final volume of the series. Early Life Thorn was born in Atheia as the heir to her parents throne. At her birth, the dragons revealed that she was a Veni-Yan Cari, someone who could hear The Dreaming naturally. When Atheia fell, her family was able to make it to Deren Gard, where they met up with her grandmother, but were betrayed soon after by Briar. Rose ran off with Thorn to deliver her to The Great Red Dragon while her parents fought off the Rat Creatures. Thorn was raised by the dragons for three years while her grandmother, the only family she had left after her parents were killed, found a home nearby the village of Barrelhaven. Thorn lived from then on with her grandmother, raised to believe that dragons were merely fictional. Out From Boneville Twelve years later, Thorn is mentioned by Ted, who says she would be able to help Fone Bone return home. Fone Bone first meets Thorn in late winter at a hot spring. Fone Bone is instantly in love, and overjoyed when he finds that it is the Thorn he is looking for. However, like the rest of the members of The Valley, Thorn has never even heard of Boneville. Fone Bone moves in with Thorn. Fone Bone shows her the contents of his knapsack, including the map of The Valley, which instantly brings back memories for Thorn. They continue talking and doing chores, and soon after, Gran'ma Ben arrives at the farm, along with Phoney. Thorn does not get off to a good start with Phoney, and he runs off after two days. When night comes, the Rat Creatures attack the farm. Thorn runs off with Fone Bone while Gran'ma Ben fends the Rat Creatures off. After running, the Rat Creatures eventually corner them, but the Great Red Dragon manages to chase the army off. The Great Cow Race Thorn is exploring the Spring Fair with Fone Bone when he gets into a fight with a honey-seller, causing them to split up. Thorn is found talking with Tom, much to Fone Bone's dismay. Thorn has one of the dreams she had as a childhood again, and wakes up in the middle of the night. She wakes up Fone Bone and starts to talk with him about the dreams, revealing that remembers that she drew the map and she is suspicious of Gran'ma Ben for not telling her the truth about the dragons. Thorn asks Fone Bone to keep this a secret, and he agrees. The following morning, Thorn splits up with Fone Bone after breakfast to find Tom. However, when she finds him, he is with another girl named Jasmine. An embarassed Thorn goes off to find Fone Bone, and much to her confusion, she is unable to find him at the Great Cow Race. After wishing Gran'ma Ben good luck, Thorn goes to watch the race with Lucius. Much to everyone's shock, the race collides with a swarm of Rat Creatures, causing panic and allowing Gran'ma Ben to win the race again. After getting Phoney away from the angry villagers, the group heads to the farm. After getting water, they get some rest for what's to come. Eyes of the Storm Thorn experiences a flashback in her dreams as a young girl practicing her flute in the garden nearby Tanen Gard. Then she hears a voice leading her into a forest, where the Hooded One is waiting. The Hooded One's head takes the appearances of Fone Bone's, and Thorn nearly touches the Hooded One before she is awoken. Two days later, Thorn discusses ghost circles with Fone Bone while gardening. Suddenly, a storm arrives, and the two retreat inside the barn. Inside, Thorn begins talking with Fone Bone about their dreams. Fone Bone begins questioning what Gran'ma Ben is keeping from Thorn right as Gran'ma Ben enters the barn. As Gran'ma Ben storms out into the woods, Thorn and Fone Bone follow her. The two refuse to return to the farm and attempt to interrogate Gran'ma Ben, but Rat Creatures trap the three together in the forest. After running for their lives, the three are saved by the Great Red Dragon. The storm stops soon before they begin the walk back to the barn. The next morning, Fone Bone and Thorn confront Gran'ma Ben and demand that she tell them the truth. Gran'ma accepts and reveals that Thorn is the heir to the throne of Atheia. But not only that, long ago, Atheia was being sieged, and as the kingdom was ablaze, Thorn and her parents tried to escape through a mountain pass. There, they would ensure Thorn's safety by giving her to the dragons, but the party traveling was betrayed by a nursemaid. Gran'ma then declares that she was the former Queen of Atheia, and that she will protect her at any cost. Thorn, frustrated by everything that had happened, storms out and stays at the barn. Later, Ted comes and tells Gran'ma that the situation down South had changed, and she takes Fone Bone and Thorn with her to take a brief leave of absence from the farm. The Dragonslayer please edit this section Old Man's Cave When Thorn was reported by her grandmother to go to Old Man's Cave, she refuses because she doesn't trust her anymore. After going back to the farm with Smiley and Fone Bone, she decides to go face the Hooden One alone. Smiley and Fone Bone tell her that they're orphans too (including Phoney) and that deep down they know that Phoney doesn't mean what he says. Then, Thorn decides to go to Old Man's cave but is captured by Rock Jaw along with Phoney. Ghost Circles please edit this section Treasure Hunters Thorn is first seen with Fone Bone at the area near the gates of Atheia where they talk about if they stick out or not. They walk along and meat Taneal. Taneal gives Thorn a prayer stone and asks if she's a northerner. She then asks how she got past the ghost circles. Thorn, a little freaked out, decides to leave. Later, they get smuggled in by Taneal's brother. Crown of Horns In Crown of Horns Thorn is first seen with the tar beatin' out of her and bloody witha missing tooth throughout the book she is seeking out the crown of horns in order to kill Briar. Quest for the Spark Thorn is one of the first to be trapped in sleep, a part which was used in a preview for the book. Relationships Fone Bone: 'Fone Bone and Thorn have a strong friendship and deeply care for one another. They both have a great deal of loyalty and care for each other. Thorn also trusts Fone Bone telling him her dreams and worries before anyone else. While Fone Bone has clearly shown he has a crush on her, Thorn has never seen to show romantic feelings toward him. '''Phoney Bone: ' 'Smiley Bone: ' 'Gran'ma Ben: ' '''Lucius: Appearance Thorn has a tall, slim, athletic build, with long reddish brown hair that she usually keeps out or ties in a ponytail behind her neck. Personality Thorn was always kind and generous, which helped Fone Bone devolop emotions for her. The events of Vernal Equinox depicted her as a gentle teenager during a time of peace. After the returning of her nightmares, Thorn starts to become more nervous about what the meaning and suspicious of her grandmother's lying. After discovering that she had been lied to for years, Thorn loses trust in Rose and becomes increasingly stubborn towards Fone Bone's help. Thorn becomes a leader while the inhabitants of Barrelhaven were attacked at Deren Gard, and helped them to safety during the Rat Creature ambushes. Gallery Bone Crown of Horns.jpg|Thorn in Bone: Crown of Horns 104_thorn2.jpg|Thorn in The Great Cow Race Trivia *Thorn is the first known Veni-Yan-Cari in the series. *Thorn's exact age is unknown. As indicated by the events causing the fall of Atheia and the Bone handbook, Thorn is either 17 or 20 years old at the beginning of the series. Due to the fact that she was still living with Gran'ma Ben at the time, she was most likely 17, which would make her 18 by the end of Crown of Horns and 21 in Quest for the Spark. *Jeff Smith credited Thorn to be the hardest character to draw. Category:Characters Category:Original Series Category:Bone: Legacy Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females